Kuwabara and Mikey
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Kuwabara and Mikey from the ninja turtles in adventures together!
1. Videogame Adventure

Disclaimer-I do not own Kuwabara or Mikey or any Nintendo 64 or Playstation Games in here or Pac-man I do own the made up game and Gameco has nothing to do with my other stories.

* * *

Episode 1- Videogame Adventure

I do not own Kuwabara or Mikey or any Nintendo 64 or Playstation Games in here or Pac-man I do own the made up game and Gameco has nothing to do with my other stories.

They both are at Kuwabara's apartment playing videogames they were play Mass Bombers.

"I almost have you." Mikey says confidently.

"Not quite, remember, I still have the super bomb I let it loose like so and I win." Kuwabara says in the same tone.

"Aww!"

"I'm the Game Master!"

"Not in this next game."

They play Pac-Man and Mikey gets 30,790 points Kuwabara unfortunately got 20,000.

"I win!" Mikey boasts.

Kuwabara growls.

"I am the True Game Master."

"You think you are huh?" The Videogame asks.

"The videogame talks!" Mikey screams as he jumps on Kuwabara as Scooby would Shaggy.

"I, Gameco, challenge the two game masters to a 5 game challenge if you lose one game you stay there forever."

Gameco looks like a shark with a vest on as he sucks them into a game.

"Where are we?" Kuwabara asks.

"Oh-no we're in Super Mario 64." Mikey replies.

"What level?"

"Level 4 Cool, Cool Mountain. I think. All right what do we have to do?"

"You have to race the penguin played by me." Gameco answers as he turns into the penguin. "See you in the cabin."

"I hate climbing!" Mikey complains.

"Come on!" Kuwabara replies.

"There's a door." Mikey says as Kuwabara pulls him up.

"Go through the hole."

"Ok, Cowabunga!" Mikey yells out as Kuwabara goes through behind him.

"Time to race 3… 2… 1… GO!" Gameco announces as he slid down first.

Kuwabara and Mikey slides down behind him.

"I remember something we can't cheat in the penguin race there's a secret passageway right here." Mikey replies.

"Don't worry!" Kuwabara replies as he gets Spirit Sword and pushes them faster.

They catch up and win the race.

"The next challenge!" Gameco announces as he transports them to…

"Where are we now?" Mikey asks.

"Donkey Kong 64." Kuwabara replies.

"This is the challenge you two have to find two bananas but it involves both of you transforming into a Rhino and a Swordfish." Gameco explains.

"I'll be the Rhino." Kuwabara says.

"Then you're first!" Gameco replies as he transforms Kuwabara into a Rhino.

What does he have to do? Mikey asks.

"He's to run over these huts until he finds the banana but you have to steer him to right one." Gameco answers as Mikey gets on Kuwabara.

"Ok, Hi Ho Kuwabara away! Let's see which one? _I better choose one or we'll be stuck here forever_."

"Will you pick one?" Kuwabara yells from the Rhino mouth.

"You talk!" Mikey yells in shock

"Yes, I talk, now pick one!" Kuwabara groans annoyed.

"Do you know how hard this is?"

"We'll be waiting here forever."

"The last one."

"Are you sure?" Gameco asks.

"I hope." Mikey says nervously.

Kuwabara charges at the last one, opens to be a banana.

"Went by guts, huh?" Kuwabara asks.

"Yep!" Mikey replies relieved.

"Very good!" Gameco replies excitedly as he Turns Mikey into a swordfish. "Now you do the same thing he did except you help him find stars to open a secret door you have to find in one minute."

"Let's go! Mikey replies out of the swordfish's mouth.

"There's one!" Kuwabara shouts as Mikey swam toward it.

They found the next four stars.

"Where's the last one?" Kuwabara asks.

"Have you tried looking up?" Mikey retorts.

"Jump, Mike!"

Mikey jumps to the last star.

"I see the banana!"

They get to the banana.

"Excellent and now… Gameco replies as he transports them too…

"Crash Bandicoot and the Wrath of Cortex!" Mikey yells.

"What level?" Kuwabara asks.

"Smokey and the Bandicoot."

"This challenge is a little tougher to get the crystal you have to come in first and pass me." Gameco announces.

"That's easy." Kuwabara replies confidently.

"Of course I'll be shooting you with crash items from Crash Team Racing!

"Who's driving?" Mikey asks.

"Kuwabara." Gameco answers.

"Why him?"

"I heard about you're driving experience." Kuwabara replies sarcastically.

"That was a ship!" Mikey retorts.

"Let's start 3… 2… 1… Go!" Gameco announces.

"Great! How do I start this thing?" Kuwabara asks sarcastically.

"We're in last doofus!" Mikey retorts

"Not for long, Mike." Kuwabara replies slyly as he starts the car and he races past Tiny, Dingodile, Crunch, and N Gin. "Ok, we're in second."

"Do we have to jump over canyons? I'm getting sick." Mikey asks sickly.

"Apparently, so I'm taking my chance."

"We'll be getting shot at by Crash missiles, bombs; even the clock can stop us but take it."

"See that canyon I'm going to jump it."

He jumped it and got way ahead.

"Well, Kuwabara's smart for a game master but I have the clock to stop them." Gameco as uses the clock.

"I'm glad we had that mask or that would have slowed us down." Kuwabara says relieved.

"It's the Finish Line, uh-oh, he's coming!" Mikey says.

"Hold on to your stomach, Mike!"

He pushes the gas pedal and they pass the Finish Line.

"4th Round." Gameco announces.

"It's hot! Where are we?" Mikey pants while wiping his face.

"The Sanctuary of Lava and Fire from Rayman 2." Kuwabara pants as he wipes his face.

"You have two find 20 lums and 2 cages." Gameco announces.

"Ok, where do we start?" Kuwabara asks.

"I suggest we start over there not near the lava!" Mikey says as started to look

They found 10 lums and 1 cage.

"I See some more." Kuwabara exclaims

"It's over lava!" Mikey retorts.

"If you are thinking "We're going to die" statement: Stop!"

"Ok!"

They traveled over the lava they get the rest.

"The very last round it involves you both turning into a dinosaur, bee, and a dragon, both of you are the dragon, Kuwabara you are the Dinosaur, Michelangelo you are the Bee." Gameco announces.

"That's not fair why is he the dinosaur?" Mikey asks angrily.

"Because I'm taller!" Kuwabara retorts.

"You have to come back with two puzzle pieces and a Mega Glowbo for the Dragon Transformation, and then you'll get two more puzzle pieces." Gameco explains.

"Wait a minute! I know what game we're in!" Mikey realizes.

"What is it?" Kuwabara asks annoyed.

"Banjo-Tooie!"

"Duh!"

"Hey!"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Puzzle pieces."

Kuwabara groans.

"First two worlds are Terrydactyland and Cloud Cuckooland." Gameco announces as they go to Terrydactyland.

"Kuwabara's first." Gameco announces as he transforms him into a Baby T-Rex.

"Boy, what big dinosaur you are. Mikey sarcastically snickers but laugh

Baby T-rex Kuwabara roars.

"Found a code for the cage over on the other side."

They find the puzzle piece.

"Roar it already!" Mikey yells.

Baby T-rex Kuwabara roars

"Puzzle piece one!" Mikey yells excitedly.

"Good." Gameco says as he turns Kuwabara into the Daddy T-rex.

Daddy T-rex Kuwabara roars at Mikey.

Mikey screams.

"That'll teach you not to laugh at me!" D T-rex Kuwabara chuckles.

"Next, Cloud Cuckooland." Gameco announces

They get there.

"Michelangelo's next!" Gameco exclaims as he transform Mikey into a fat bee.

"You're bee alright! A fat one in fact!" Kuwabara laughs.

"Not Funny!" Mikey growls as he stings Kuwabara.

"Ouch!"

"Michelangelo, you have to hit 20 bees of the same color." Gameco explains.

"I'll hit the blue ones!" Mikey exclaims as he starts.

He hits half.

"10 more!" Kuwabara exclaims.

They come faster. He hits the rest.

"Let's find the Mega Glowbo." Kuwabara exclaims.

They find the key and the Glowbo.

"The next two worlds are Hail Fire Peaks and Witchyworld." Gameco announces. "First to become the dragon is Michelangelo."

"Ha!" Mikey retorts.

"So what!" Kuwabara retorts back as Gameco turns Mikey into a dragon.

"In Witchyworld, you must fight Mr. Patch to win; Kuwabara here's your egg shooter. Gameco explains.

"Come and get me." Mr. Patch taunts.

"Come on, let's fly!" Mikey exclaims as they fought Mr. Patch.

They pop Mr. Patch.

"Next!" Gameco exclaims as he turns Kuwabara into a dragon.

"Defeat the brothers of Hail Fire Peaks to win the final challenge." Gameco explains.

"I have the Ice Brother since I breathe fire." Kuwabara replies.

"Cool egg shooter." Mikey exclaims.

"_What they don't know that I'm both of them_." Gameco thought.

They fought both of them.

"Both of you are the true game masters hope to see you again." Gameco replies as he sends them back.

"What were we doing?" Kuwabara asks.

"Playing videogames! Race you in Crash Team Racing!" Mikey exclaims

"You're on!"

End of Episode 1


	2. Tiny Toon Adventure

Disclaimer-I do not own The Tiny Toons or Mikey and Kuwabara or the other Yu Yu Hakusho and Ninja Turtles characters!

* * *

Episode 2- Thorough the TV Part 1: Tiny Toon Adventure

One day while watching the TV Kuwabara and Mikey were sleeping and snoring.

Little did they know that two familiar characters come out the TV they were Babs and Buster Bunny from Tiny Toons.

"Wow! Where are we?" Buster asks.

"I don't know but there are two cute guys on the couch. Babs replies as she saw Kuwabara and Mikey on the couch.

"Oh, brother."

"Hey, should I wake them?"

"Not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Sleepers get crazy."

"Oh, well, let's take them with us."

"Ok!"

They drag Kuwabara and Mikey through the TV. They got to Acme Acres.

Hey, everybody look what we have! Buster calls as Plucky, Hampton and the other Tiny Toons came toward the Bunnies.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Tall guy from Yu Yu Hakusho and the orange bandana turtle from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. What are they doing here?" Plucky asks excitedly.

"Shouldn't they be in their own world?" Hampton asks.

Yeah, but they changed on the way here." Buster as he looks at Kuwabara and Mikey who were Tiny Toon version themselves.

Kuwabara is a cartoon orange cat with a bluish-grey shirt he wore in the Sensui saga and the three hairs sticking up and going downward. Mikey is a cartoon turtle with three little hairs on the top of his head.

"They're my favorite!" Plucky exclaims excitedly.

"What are their names Plucky?" Hampton asks.

"Kazuma Kuwabara and Michelangelo!"

"And where did you say they came from?"

"Yu Yu Hakusho and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

"You mean our favorite shows?"

"You know I like Yusuke and Leonardo." Buster replies.

"Kurama and Donatello!" Babs sighs in love.

"Kurama fan alert!"

"I'm a fan to Kurama and Donatello too!" Hampton replies.

"Thank You, Buster!" Plucky replies excitedly but see Elmyra.

"OOOO Animals!" Elmyra squeals excitedly.

Everyone except Kuwabara and Mikey run off. They woke up.

"What is all the screaming about?" Kuwabara asks not realizing he's a cartoon cat.

"Yeah!" Mikey replies also not realizing he's a cartoon turtle.

"Kitty and little turtle." Elmyra squeals as she saw Kuwabara and Mikey and ran towards them.

They see her and scream and runs cartoon style. They hid in a tree.

"Phew!" Kuwabara replies relieved as he still a cartoon cat.

"How did we get here?" Mikey asks as still a cartoon turtle

"I don't know!"

"Hello, Kitty and turtle wertle." Elmyra says as she suddenly appears

Kuwabara and Mikey does cartoon wild takes, screams and runs again toward where...

"Hey, over here!" Buster replies as Kuwabara and Mikey jump in the hole and turn back to normal.

"Ok, what's going on here? How did we get here? Where are we? Who are you?" Mikey asks frantically.

Hold on! To answer your first question: you just escaped from Elmyra, 2nd we brought you here through the TV. Buster replies.

"Wait! WE'RE IN THE TV!"

"Yes, 3rd you're in Acme Acres and 4th my name's Buster."

"Ok, Buster why are we here?" Kuwabara asks calmly.

"Babs wanted to bring you here." Buster replies.

"Who's Babs?" Mikey asks.

"I am!" Babs replies as she suddenly appears on Kuwabara's lap.

"Whoa!" Kuwabara says a little surprised

"Wait till you meet our other friends." Buster replies.

Later

"I just figured out something!" Mikey realizes.

"What Mike?" Kuwabara asks.

"That we're in the Tiny Toon Adventures show."

"I figured that!"

Ok, here are our other friends: Hampton, Fe Fe, Shirley, Calamity, Little Beeper, and Go-Go… Buster introduces as he points to each of his friends.

"What is he?" Kuwabara asks.

"I'm a Dodo." Go-Go replies

"A dodo, but I thought…" Mikey replies.

"Nope, I'm the last of the Dodos but I live in Wackyland." Go-Go: replies in another person's voice.

"There's also Mary, Dizzy, little Sneezer." Buster continues.

"Sneezer?" Mikey asks confused..

"Why he is called that?" Kuwabara asks in the same

"Because I A...A...A…A…CHOO!" Sneezer sneezes as He blows Kuwabara and Mikey away.

"Wow, what a sneeze!" Mikey replies shocked.

"It was big enough to blow me away." Kuwabara replies in the same tone.

"And everyone's favorite quacker…" Buster introduces…

"Plucky Duck! Mr. Kuwabara and Mr. Turtle can I please have an autograph?" Plucky asks excitedly.

"Sure." Kuwabara and Mikey replies as they sign Plucky's autograph book

"Mine! Mine! All mine!"

"Well, I don't see a cat." Kuwabara says calmly.

"Then Furball's your cat." Buster replies as gave Furball to Kuwabara.

"Well," Kuwabara replies as he pets Furball."

"There's also Sweetie." Buster introduces.

"Sweetie?" Mikey asks.

"Yep!" Sweetie replies as she flies on top of Mike's head.

Furball growls

"You better stop Furball from attacking Sweetie." Buster warns.

Furball tries to get Sweetie but Kuwabara pulls his tail.

"Furball!" Kuwabara replies as he gives a look to Furball.

Furball calms down as Kuwabara pets him.

"Come on!" Buster calls.

Meanwhile In the distance, Montana Max was plotting.

Well, well the bunny brought two guys from those shows we watch in which I idolize Hiei and Raphael if I capture those two I'll be rich." Montana Max laughs.

Back to the others

"Where's Dizzy? Kuwabara asks as he was spun by Dizzy

"Well, well Kuwabara and Michelangelo!" Dizzy says.

"Hey, Mr. Kuwabara?" Sneezer asks.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara replies as he picked up Sneezer.

"What's it like out there?"

"Well, it's cool."

"What A…A…A…A." Sneezer replies as Kuwabara covers his nose. "Thanks."

" Welcome…A…A…A…ACHOO! Kuwabara sneezes.

"Whoa! The transfer." Mikey gasps.

"We kinda need to go if we stay here then we'll become cartoons too!" Kuwabara replies.

"Let's go, before Elmyra comes back!" Buster replies as

They leave the hole and once again Kuwabara and Mikey change into cartoons.

"Great!" Kuwabara replies flatly as the cartoon cat.

"Not again!" Mikey replies in the same tone as the cartoon turtle.

"OOO the animal wanimals are back!" Elmyra yells excitedly.

"Come on Mike let's hide." Kuwabara exclaims as he ran off cartoon style.

"Right!" Mikey replies as ran off the same way.

"Where's kitty witty and turtle wertle?" Elmyra asks.

Kuwa and Mike got to an area of Acme Acres and were panting hard but suddenly…

"Got Ya!" Montana Max exclaims.

"Help!" Mikey yells.

"Ok, I'll try to get us out." Kuwabara replies as he makes spirit knife.

"Cut, Faster!"

Kuwabara cuts the net.

"Now…huh?" Montana Max says but does a wild take in surprise as Kuwa and Mike ran off.

"Whoa! That was close." Kuwabara replies relieved

"Yeah!" Mikey pants

"There you are!" Elmyra says as she suddenly appears.

Both scream and try to run again but Elmyra grab them and put them in baby chairs.

"Now you two won't go away!" Elmyra replies as she puts pacifiers in Kuwabara and Mikey's mouth.

"Ok, this is ridiculous!" Kuwabara replies flatly

"Wait a minute! I have a plan if only we had Sneezer." Mikey exclaims as Sneezer appears.

"Hi!" Sneezer exclaims.

"Sneezer, you need to sneeze, Kuwabara hold his nose so you can let it out." Mikey explains

"I can't sneeze!" Sneezer replies as Mikey gets pepper, shakes pepper on his nose. I…A…A…A…A."

Kuwabara covers his nose.

"AACHOO!" Kuwabara sneezes as he blows all of them away.

"Where did they go?" Elmyra asks confused

Kuwabara and Mikey turn back.

"Wow, we're back to normal." Mikey exclaims.

"I think we should go now." Kuwabara replies.

"Not so fast, I'm not through yet, Kuwabara and Michelangelo." Montana Max says as he suddenly appears.

"And who are you?" Mikey asks.

"Montana Max, the richest kid in Acme Acres!"

"Look, Kid we're not playing games today." Kuwabara replies.

"I'm not playing games!" Montana Max scream as Kuwabara throws Monty up the tree.

"Whaaaa!"

"Come on before it affects me too!" Mikey replies.

"Yeah! "Kuwabara replies.

"Well see you guys later!" Buster replies.

"Bye!" Everyone replies.

"Bye!" Kuwa and Mike say as they saw a warp.

"There's the warp out the TV." Kuwabara points out.

"We're home free!" Mikey says excitedly as they jump in the warp.

End of Episode 2


	3. The Swat Kats Adventure

Disclaimer-I do not own the Swat Cats, Dr. Viper, Kuwabara, Mikey, or anyone else!

* * *

Episode 3- Through the TV Part 2- The Swat Cats Adventure

Inside the Warp:

"I thought we're going home." Kuwabara says.

"Great, we're still in the TV." Mikey replies flatly

"Can't tell where we are going."

"We'll find out in probably 10 seconds."

"Less than that."

The warp spits them out.

"Where are we now?"

"Haven't got a clue."

They see humanoid cats.

"This is strange."

"Cats on two feet?"

"And wearing clothes."

"You have no right to talk!"

"Neither do you!"

They see two familiar cats. They see a female Brown cat with a black hair where stripe should be it has ponytail and has a bow on its head and blue country dress and high heels on its feet. Next they see a male orange cat with a blue cap on has t shirt and jeans on.

"Eikichi?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"Klunk?" Mikey asks in the same tone as two cats turn to the human and mutant turtle in front of them.

"How did you know my name?" Eikichi asks

"Me too." Klunk asks.

"Well, Eikichi I was you master Kazuma." Kuwabara replies nicely.

"Kazuma! My gosh! I thought I lost you forever!" Eikichi replies as she hugs her master.

"Me too Klunk!" Mikey replies.

"Michelangelo!" Klunk exclaims excitedly.

"Wow, you both are walking on two." Kuwabara says amazed.

"We learned how to walk." Eikichi replies.

"Come on to our house." Klunk invites.

Kuwabara and Mikey follow their Cats to a house.

"Wow, this is a beautiful house." Kuwabara exclaims amazed as they heard a jet.

"So what is going on?" Mikey asks.

"Well, the Swat Cats has saved the Megakat City from Mad Kat." Klunk replies.

"Who this Mad Kat?" Kuwabara asks.

"A crazy jester cat that loves playing games!" Eikichi replies

"Megakat City? Who's the mayor?" Mikey asks.

"Mayor Manx." Klunk replies.

"Cool, I'm hungry." Kuwabara replies.

"I'll fix you something." Eikichi suggest as she and Klunk walks into their house.

"This is amazing our cats are walking and talking like us." Kuwabara replies excitedly.

"Yeah!" Mikey replies in the same tone.

"We have jobs too!" Klunk exclaims.

"Where do you work?" Mikey asks.

"At a Junk Yard."

"Junk Yard?"

"Well, they have jobs." Kuwabara replies.

"Come on let's go." Eikichi replies as they start to towards…

At the Junkyard.

"Hey, anyone here?" Klunk asks.

"Hey Klunk!" Voice 1 yells out in loud deep voice.

"Is Eikichi with you?" Voice 2 asks with a high voice than the first.

"Yeah, Kazuma and Michelangelo meet Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong." Eikichi introduces as Kuwabara and Mikey saw two more cats with clothes on.

"And vice versa." Klunk adds.

"Hi!" Kuwabara says.

"So you guys work here too?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah, we used to be in the Enforcers." Jake Clawson replies.

"What Happened?" Kuwabara asks.

"We got kicked out." Chance retorts.

"So this is what happens to good guys." Mikey retorts sarcastically

"So what are you guys?" Chance asks.

"I'm a mutant ninja turtle." Mikey replies.

"You wouldn't have to be Dr. Viper's mutants?" Jake asks seriously.

"NO! And who's Dr. Viper?" Mikey replies.

"A Mutant Doctor." Chance replies.

"I'm a human psychic." Kuwabara replies.

"You're the first human we've ever seen." Jake adds.

"And you're psychic! Can you predict the future?" Chance asks.

"No! I can see things like ghost." Kuwabara answers as a tank come

"Oh here comes the 'Big Shot.'" Eikichi replies sarcastically.

"Who's that?" Mikey asks.

"Commander Feral." Klunk replies in the same tone as Eikichi.

"Why do you call him a 'Big Shot'?" Kuwabara asks.

"He kicked us out of the Enforcers." Jake replies as commander Feral came closer.

"Well, you two got kids working with you." Commander Feral says.

"Yes sir." Chance replies.

"Hmm! And who are they?" Commander Feral asks as he saw Kuwabara and Mikey.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, sir." Kuwabara replies.

"Michelangelo, sir." Mikey replies.

"You look one of Dr. Viper's mutants." C. Feral says looking at Mikey.

"No sir! I'm not one of those mutants."

"I got my eyes on you both." C. Feral says as he looks at Kuwabara and Mikey and rides away.

"Why does everyone think I'm one those crazed doctor's mutants?" Mikey asks annoyed.

"Mike, they think you are because they must have had mutant like monsters." Kuwabara replies trying to calm his friend.

"Ok, why don't they think you are one?"

"Maybe he's a human and we never seen humans." Chance replies.

"I feel something like creepy coming." Kuwabara says seriously.

"Pastmaster or Dark Kat!" Jake and Chance says.

"Can you be specific on "Creepy"?" Jake asks.

"Like a creepy darkness!" Kuwabara replies seriously.

"Dark Kat!" Chance retorts.

"Let's go! You guys stay here." Jake says.

"Ok!" Klunk replies.

"Heroes right?" Kuwabara asks.

"The Swat Cats." Eikichi replies.

Meanwhile Dr. Viper and Morbulus was looking from a distance

"Well, a mutant that is standing on two." Dr. Viper says in his snake like voice.

"And there's a human too!" Morbulus points out.

"I see that."

"What if the human is helpful?"

"Oh, he will be helpful in getting the mutant."

"So what's the plan?"

"I take the human and change him into a mutant and use him to get the mutant to listen to us."

"What Katalyst are you using?"

"63."

Meanwhile the Swat Cats fight Dark Cat and come back.

"Well, that takes care of him." Chance replies.

"Yeah!" Jake exclaims.

"Do you guys mind if I look at the jet?" Kuwabara asks.

"Sure." Chance replies.

Kuwabara goes inside to look at the jet in the garage but hears a sound

"Hello, who's in here?" Kuwabara asks nervously.

"You're worst nightmare human." Dr. Viper replies as he appears in front Kuwabara.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Viper, human."

"That's Kazuma Kuwabara, Doc."

"I don't care what your name is human; I'm here to capture you!"

"You can't get me Doc."

Dr. Viper uses his tail to hit Kuwabara knocking him to a wall.

"Whoa! A powerful tail." Kuwabara replies as got his Jigen-tou.

"So you aren't a normal human." Dr. Viper replies seeing Kuwabara weapon

"No I'm not!"

He Charges at Dr. Viper and Dr. Viper hits him again knocking him out.

"Grab him." Dr. Viper orders.

"Ok!" Morbulus obeys as he grabs Kuwabara by his T-shirt dragging him.

A minute later Mikey, Jake and Chance, come in the garage.

"It doesn't take that long to… Kuwabara!" Mikey exclaims.

"What's wrong?" Chance asks.

"What happened?" Jake asks.

"Kuwabara disappeared!" Mikey exclaims.

"No, someone kidnapped him." Jake explains as he saw dent marks from Kuwabara slamming into the wall.

"Most likely someone smart." Chance replies.

"Dr. Viper!" Jake and Chance exclaims.

"What does he want with Kuwabara?" Mikey asks.

"He probably wants you." Chance replies.

"Why?"

"You're a mutant remember?" Jake says.

"Great! Where does the guy hide?" Mikey asks.

"We don't know!" Chance replies.

"Hey, I'm not the brains here Kuwabara thinks bigger than me…wait Dr. Viper is a what?" Mikey asks.

"Half cat/ half Snake why?" Jake asks confused.

"I know where most snakes would live. "

"Where?" Chance asks.

"The swamp!" Mikey exclaims as he, Jake, Chance who get their Swat Kats outfits on get into the jet.

Meanwhile at Dr. Vipers hideout

"What? Where am I?" Kuwabara asks waking up.

"In my lab." Dr. Viper replies.

"Why do you have me?"

"I have you to get your mutant friend."

"What are going to do with me?"

"I am going to use a mutation formula."

"Don't put that stuff on me you crazy quack."

Dr. Viper pours Katalyst 63 on him as Kuwabara screams in the distance.

Meanwhile in the Turbo Kat, the guys over to the swamp.

"Well, we found Dr. Viper's lab." T-bone exclaims.

"Yeah and you were right, Michelangelo." Razor replies.

"Ok, we have to sneak in so we don't make a sound." Mikey says.

"Land the plane, T-bone." Razor says.

"Roger." T-bone confirms as he lands the Turbo Kat and all 3 got out the TurboKat.

"I'll go ahead since I'm a ninja." Mikey says

"Ok, we'll meet you." T-bone replies.

"_Ok, this like what Master Splinter was talking about_"_._ Mikey thought as he gets to the lab. "Hello!"

"Welcome Mutant." Dr. Viper greets.

"That's Mutant Ninja Turtle now where's Kuwabara?" Mikey asks angrily.

"Looking for him?" Dr. Viper as growling was heard from the dark and glowing yellow eyes were seen.

"Kuwabara, is that you?" Mikey asks nervously as the creature attacks.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Mikey screams but recognized the creature. "Kuwabara, it's me!"

Kuwabara's eyes turn back to normal and he looks at Mikey.

"What happened, Mike?" Kuwabara asks confused.

"Kuwabara! You're a cat mutant." Mikey exclaims as Kuwabara looks at glass and sees he's a peach cat with his copper top hair on top.

"That quack changed me!" Kuwabara yells angrily as Dr. Viper pours the Katalyst on Mikey.

What's happening to me Mikey asks as he starts to change nose grows, sharp teeth occurs, body form into Dino shape, feet grow big, eyes glow yellow.

"Mike, snap out of it." Kuwabara exclaims in worried but Mikey roars loudly and then bust through the lab.

"Look it's a Dinosaur!" T-bone exclaims.

"It's Michelangelo!" Razor replies in realization.

"How can you tell?"

"The bandana!"

Kuwabara ran to the Swat Kats jet.

"Guys we have to help Mike!" Kuwabara exclaims in worry.

"Kuwabara?" T-bone asks as he saw Mutant cat Kuwabara

"Yes, it's me!"

"Michelangelo is right! You do think so you shook off the control." Razor realizes.

"Is there a way to change us both back?" Kuwabara asks.

"I might have some of the stuff that changed T-bone back still."

"Let's go!" T-bone exclaims those got into Turbokat and flies toward MegaKat City where Mikey attacks.

"This is perfect." Dr. Viper exclaims excitedly as Mikey destroys the building.

"I knew those strangers couldn't be trusted FIRE!" C. Feral commands as the Enforcers fire at Mikey but Mikey dodges them.

Mikey roars angrily and attacks the Enforcers

Meanwhile at the Swat Kats lair

"Where did you put it Razor." T-bone asks.

"Found it!" Razor exclaims as he pours the antidote on Kuwabara change him back

"That's better." Kuwabara replies.

"Unfortunately we don't have enough for Michelangelo we have to go to Dr. Konway's lab for some more." Razor exclaims as the 3 of them get back in the Turbokat and fly to Dr. Konway's lab.

They get to the Dr. Konway's lab.

"Hello Swat Cats and human friend." Dr. Konway greets.

"We need some anti-mutagen to cure his friend." Razor exclaims.

"I have a barrel full." Dr. Konway replies.

"That's enough to do it." T-bone replies.

At the same time back to Mikey vs. The Enforcers

"Great! We can't stop this monster." C. Feral says as the Turbokat come.

"But we can!" T-bone exclaims.

"The Swat Cats!" C. Feral exclaims.

The Turbokat flies around Mikey and Mikey swat them.

"We only have one shot at this so make it count!" Razor explains

"Right! Ready, Kuwabara?" T-bone asks.

"I'm ready!" Kuwabara exclaims as they got close to Mikey.

"Pour it!" Razor exclaims as Kuwabara dumps the antidote on Mikey and Mikey shrinks and turns back

"Hey! Somebody catch me!" Mikey yells as Kuwabara grabs his friend.

"Thanks!" Mikey replies.

"Welcome" Kuwabara replies.

"Those blasted Swat Kats and their friends!" C. Feral complains.

Later as the portal of the world opens

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys." Chance replies.

"Yeah!"Jake replies

"Hope to see you again see ya, Eikichi." Kuwabara says sadly but Eikichi hugs him and Klunk does the same with Mikey. "Bye, Eikichi."

"Bye, Klunk!" Mikey replies sadly.

"Bye!" Klunk and Eikichi reply sadly with Eikichi crying on Klunk's shoulder.

The warp closes

"Where are we going now?" Mikey asks sadly.

"Who knows?" Kuwabara replies in the same tone.

End of Episode 3


	4. The Scooby Doo Adventure

Disclaimer- I do not own anyone in this story except the monster and the person who is the monster this is the last part!

* * *

Episode 4- Through the TV part 3- The Scooby-Doo Adventure

Inside the warp

"You know I'm tired of this thing taking us some where but home." Mikey complains.

"Maybe you need to stop complaining about it!" Kuwabara retorts.

"Maybe you're right."

"Finally."

The warp drops them off at a haunted house

"Where are we?"

"A house."

"Better not be a haunted house those I don't want to go back!"

"You are truly a chicken."

Mikey makes chicken noises as Kuwabara pulls him.

"Come on!" Kuwabara replies.

Meanwhile the Mystery Inc gang and Scooby were riding in the Mystery Machine toward the house Kuwabara and Mikey were at.

"Jinkies, gang, a new mystery." Velma exclaims.

"The monster of Haunted Laboratory." Fred exclaims.

"Haunted?" Shaggy exclaims scared.

"Yeah, Shaggy." Daphne says.

"I'm not going!"

"Come on, Shag, it'll be fun." Fred exclaims.

"Like, no Way!" Shaggy exclaims.

"What about you, Scooby?" Daphne asks.

"Ruh- uh." Scooby replies frighten.

The Gang gets to the haunted house

"No way am I going in to that Lab!" Shaggy retorts.

"Re too!" Scooby agrees.

"Would you two do it for a Scooby Snax?" Daphne asks.

"Reah, Reah" Scooby exclaims excitedly.

"Like yeah! "Shaggy exclaims in the same tone as Daphne gave them the snax

Meanwhile Kuwabara and Mikey were walking around inside

"Don't touch anything that glows, Mike." Kuwabara replies.

"Ok, hey look at this." Mikey exclaims as Kuwabara looks at a picture

"Hey, this looks like someone familiar."

"Who is that?"

"I don't know."

"Ahh! Boys!" A Man replies.

Kuwabara and Mikey turns around and screams.

"Kazuma, my nephew, come here." The man asks as he recognized Kuwabara.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Kuwabara asks.

"I'm your uncle, Koroku Kuwabara,"

"Huh? Uncle?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"I haven't seen you since."

"Your childhood."

"So this is your uncle." Mikey replies.

"What are you doing here?" Kuwabara asks.

"Just 'haunting' things get it." Koroku jokes.

"No."

"Just stay here I'll get you both a drink." Koroku replies as he left for the kitchen.

Meanwhile Scooby and the Gang were split up and Shaggy and were close too…

"Rhaggy, rhere's a ritchen." Scooby exclaims.

"So it is." Shaggy replies as he and Scooby go in the kitchen.

"Scoob, there's a frig."

"Rothing in it!"

Monster roars loudly.

Ah, Scoob, was that your stomach?" Shaggy asks frighten.

"Ro." Scooby replies in the same tone as the monster that looks like robot came out in front of them

The Monster roars again.

"Zoinks! It's the Robot of the Haunted House!" Shaggy yells in fright.

"Rikes!" Scooby yells in the same tone as they ran off.

They ran until they run into Kuwabara and Mikey.

"Great! We ran into a kid and his dog." Kuwabara says as he rubs his head.

"Oh my head!" Mikey replies doing the same.

Shaggy also rubs their head but notices Mikey.

"Zoinks! A giant turtle!" Shaggy yells in fear.

"Rikes!" Scooby yells in the same tone as they both ran off.

.

Meanwhile Fred, Daphne and Velma were looking for clues.

"Hey, I found a clue." Velma exclaims.

"What is it?" Fred asks.

"A family picture of someone and there's a part torn off."

"They must have been angry!" Daphne says as the Robot came behind them.

"Get out of my house!" Robot yells.

"Yikes!" All 3 exclaims.

Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby were running from Kuwabara and Mikey went behind them

"They're after us!" Shaggy yells in fear as found a room and hid

Kuwabara came into the Room Shaggy and Scooby ran in.

"Ok, who are you?" Kuwabara asks as he saw where Shaggy was at.

"I'm Shaggy. What's your name?" Shaggy replies.

"Kazuma!"

"Ok, Kazuma, is that giant turtle gone?"

"No, he's my friend and he won't hurt you."

"Have you seen, Scoob?"

"Your dog?"

"Yeah."

"He's right here." Mikey replies as he was petting Scooby.

"Reah!" Scooby replies.

"You guys see a robot around here?" Shaggy asks.

"Robot?" Kuwabara asks confused as The Robot was behind him

"Get out!" Robot exclaims.

"A Robot!" Mikey exclaims.

"Let's go!" Kuwabara exclaims all 4 of them ran off.

At the same time

"It seems the only clue we have is this picture." Fred replies as he, Daphne and Velma hear screaming.

"Sounds like Shaggy and Scooby with two other people." Daphne says.

"Something else is behind them." Velma exclaims.

"Get out the house now! Robot roars as everyone runs

They all crash into each other while the Robot disappears.

"Is everyone ok?" Fred asks.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara replies rubbing his head.

"Who are you guys?" Daphne asks.

"I'm Kazuma, this is Michelangelo." Kuwabara replies.

"Hi!" Mikey replies.

"This mystery is getting stranger by the minute." Fred says.

"And the only we clue have is a picture of someone with the other half missing." Velma says.

"Hey, that's a picture of my family someone missing out of it." Kuwabara exclaims as he saw the picture not noticing the Robot behind them.

"And you're going to be too!" Robot roars as everyone runs again.

Everyone gets into a room.

"I have a plan to catch him." Fred exclaims.

"Us, no bait." Shaggy replies.

"We can be bait." Kuwabara exclaims.

"On second thought we can be bait 1 and they can be bait 2." Shaggy explains.

"Good idea, Shag." Fred replies.

A second later

"You hoo Mr. Robot!" Shaggy calls.

"Rome Rout." Scooby calls.

"I'm here and get out!" Robot replies as Shaggy and Scooby ran.

They get to where Kuwabara and Mikey were.

"Hey, Robo brain!" Kuwabara teases.

"Over here!" Mikey teases as the Robot follows them.

Kuwabara and Mikey lead the Robot to the trap.

"Now!" Fred calls.

Velma and Daphne let's go of the net as the Robot moves away and it tries to capture Scooby

"Relp!" Scooby yells as he trips over the net and hit the monster to the ground.

"Yeah, Scooby!" Everyone says

"Re he he." Scooby chuckles

A second later

"Time unmask this Robot." Fred says as he pulls the mask off to reveal…

"Uncle Koroku!" Kuwabara exclaims in shock.

"Yes, Kazuma, it's me." Koroku replies.

"Why?" Mikey asks.

"I wanted revenge on the one person who didn't invite me to your birth." Koroku replies.

"Who?" Kuwabara asks.

"Your father." Koroku replies angrily.

"I wonder why?" Kuwabara asks sarcastically.

"I would have scared you out of my castle if it wasn't for those meddling kids and that dumb dog." Koroku says.

A warp opens

"We have to go now." Kuwabara replies.

"See you guys." Mikey says.

"Bye." Mystery calls.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo." Scooby yells.

They go inside

"I hope this takes us home." Mikey says.

"Me too!" Kuwabara replies.

End of Episode 4


	5. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer-I don't own anyone

* * *

Episode 5- Home Sweet Home

The warp spits them out

"Are we home?" Mikey asks

"I'll check. Eikichi!" Kuwabara calls.

"Klunk!"

Eikichi and Klunk comes

"We're home."

"Yes, we are."

"And I'm hungry."

"What's to eat?"

"Pizza!" Mikey replies as he was drinking milk

"How old is that milk?" Kuwabara asks.

"What's today?"

"Thursday."

"The what?"

"The 15th"

"This thing is 3 days old!" Mikey exclaims as he spits the milk out.

"That's what you get." Kuwabara teases as he drinks some chocolate milk.

"How old is that?"

Kuwabara looks at it then spits it out.

"Ha!" Mikey teases.

"I hope our system isn't dusty." Kuwabara says.

"No."

"Well, our cats lost some weight too."

"Let's feed them."

Eikichi and Klunk come and you see Klunk and Eikichi wink

End of Episode 5


End file.
